freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
TigerClan
Welcome! We are the cats of TigerClan and this is our clan's page. This is where you will see all there is to know about our clan. Enjoy! (Our page got deleted a while ago so sorry if there isn't much to see here on this page). Also, some of us moved to Wizard101 so if you wanna friend us or stuff like that, descriptions are below. (Clan is going to be kinda small from now on probably since most members didn't know we moved to Wizard101) ~Silverstar Leader(s) Silverstar- Former leader. (Heather Silverstone) DarkStar- Current leader. (Madison Thunderrider -dont worry darkstar here- ) Deputy MidnightHeart- (Forgot her name o.o) Med cat None Warriors Lilyclaw- (Ashley StarLeaf) Apprenices None Kits None Elders None Allies (Forgot most allies, but will list the ones we remember. Also contact us if you wish to be allies with us.) MoonFall Clan, DesertIce Clan, NightFall Clan, Skyfall Clan, BloodLust Clan, Lightning Clan, PineClan. Enemies ForestClan, PoisonIvy Clan. (Hopefully we won't gain anymore Enemies.) Territory (According to FreeRealms, we kinda just hang out in Wizard101) All of Seaside except trading area. Rules 1) Always follow warrior code. 2) Listen to your leader and deputy, their word is law! 3) Protect each other and treat each other nicely, we are family and family don't pick on each other. 4) No going around, looking for fights. We are a peaceful clan and we plan to keep it like that! 5) Have fun! ^_^ News Might get a World of Warcraft account. Depends on how busy I am with school and stuff. O.O ~Silverstar TigerClans' History (Silverstars' life) As a young kit, I was born into a different clan by the name of AquaClan. My original name was Sorrelkit, my mother was SilverWing, and my father ended up leaving the clan before I was born, or so my mother told me. The clan did not last long due to the leader, RogueStar, leaving to live the life of a rogue with a few of her friends. As a result, both my mother and I left since there was no point in remaining in a dying clan. My mother ended up eventually making a new clan called GoldenWing clan, that clan also did not last long due to my mother becoming inactive. So I ended up leaving having no choice but to survive on my own. As a rogue I came across a clan by the name of TigerClan, and the leader was called AmberStar. She offered me to join her clan, and since I was searching for a new clan to call home, I accepted. Once I joined I changed my name to SilverKit in memory of my mother. The clan was slowly growing, but even so, the clan struggled due to no one assigned to deputy or med cat positions. Around that time, I was given the name SilverStripe and the position of Deputy. AmberStar started becoming stressed out as a result to small clans trespassing and new clan members not following the warrior code. She felt that she was not fit to lead a clan yet and was thinking of abandoning TigerClan, but she did not want her clan to just disappear. So I offered that I could lead her clan in her place and shared that I had lead a clan before in my past life. That clan was called Starlight Clan and at that time I was known as Sorrelstar. She agreed that I should lead and stepped down to become a med cat taking her warrior name, AmberWing. As leader of TigerClan now, I worked hard to gain more clan members and made sure those who did not follow the code were punished, or worse, kicked out of the clan. Around that time rumors were going around that another clan occupied the same terriroty as us, that clan was BloodClaw Clan. To avoid having unnecessary war over some piece of land, I moved TigerClans' territory in the mountains between BriarWood and Sacred Grove. Not long after the clan grew in size to about 60 clan members with my new deputy, OceanMist. The clan continued to grow dramatically, but eventually my deputy ended up leaving to become a rogue. I then appointed a new deputy, called DarkTail. After a moon or so, many in the clan started getting removed and came back claiming someone removed them, this caused suspicion and great stress among myself and my clan members. We were later suddenly attacked by BloodClaw Clan who claimed I sent out a cat to kill their now dead leader. We fought for a long hour only to end in defeat. We evacuated the territory with many wounded and few dead clan members. Once the wounded were tended to, I sent out a small patrol to search our territory and camp to see if the invaders left. They did and we went back to our camp grieving for the loss of our fallen clan members. After many more moons we kept getting attacked by BloodClaw and their ally PoisonIvy. It was a long and hard year, but we managed to survive. I started to become severely stressed out, causing me to be inactive for a while. When I became active again, I was horrified to see that My clan decreased from 60 down to 20 clan members. I was about to give up and leave the clan at that moment until I realized AmberWing got removed and became inactive. I realized then that I would never let TigerClan just become a forgotten clan in time, so at that moment both DarkTail and I worked hard to raise the clan up again. We ended up with 35 clan members and around that time I moved our territory to Seaside so that BloodClaw would not find us again, at least for a while. TigerClan ended up not attending many Gatherings so that BloodClaw would not know we still survive and since some senor Warriors and I knew they would attack again, we worked to bring up the clan so that next time they attacked we would be prepared. When we got to 45-50 clan members we started attending Gatherings again, and when we did some clans were surprised that we still existed. But after our first Gathering after not attending for moons, BloodClaws' new leader Shatteredstar confronted me and threatened that she would destroy us again. I ignored her and left the gathering with my clan. A few moons since that day, life was peaceful but we were still on guard in case BloodClaw attacked again. Every once in a while though a few tresspassers would come by on occasion. When we figured out who it was, we realized it was some BloodClaw cats and a few small clans, but mostly it was BloodClaw. We asked them to leave our new territory nicely, but they would refuse and we had no choice but to force them out. A while later we heard that BloodClaw had a new leader by the name of Crookedstar. There were still conflicts between our clans here and there, but we managed to avoid any more wars. A while later we heard rumors of FreeRealms coming to an end, we did not believe it. It was suppose to close on the day before april fools, so many believed it was just an april fools joke. But a few weeks before that day, it was confirmed. Around that time BloodClaw was at war with a pack of wolves, and a few of their clan members came to us for help. We were unsure at first and thought it was a trap, But they seemed desperately in need if they were searching for help among their enemies. We all decided to help, but we threatened that if they pull anything on us we would not hesitate to attack or even kill if necessary. After the battle, My clan returned to camp with just a few scratches, not even one death. After one week, the leader of BloodClaw and her deputy found out that the cat from before that killed their one leader posed as a TigerClan cat, and apologized for slaughtering our clan. My clan including myself accepted their apology for making the mistake of killing us, but we all knew there would be no forgiveness at all for want in murder. As the weeks went by our time was drawing near. it was now 3 days left until FreeRealms ended. I spent most days with my close friend, DarkTail, and my kit, MidnightHeart, that was now a warrior, sharing memories and stories of what happened in TigerClan before they joined. On the second to last day, I went to DarkTail and, told her that I would not be attending the last gathering tomorrow which was the last day of FreeRealms. I asked her to take my place as leader for the final day. She accepted but she was also sad to know I wouldn't be attending and that this day would be the final time I would talk to both her and Midnight on FreeRealms. After that day she went to the Gathering and announced that she was the new leader DarkStar. Since then, and all the times we had before then, I will never forget the memories and moments that my clan and I shared throught our lives in TigerClan. Category:Digital Category:Warriors Category:Help